Paintings of Jade
by dragonmaniac101
Summary: A whimsical tale...kind of funny, though it's one of those romantic ones...yet again. Hope ya like. Naughty stuff in later chapters. Ewwww.
1. Daybreak

**I wrote this story, but I own none of the characters, except for Jade, who is actually named after a jewel. This is an alternate universe of the pokemon world before the Orange Cup and certain events will change because I am the author. HAHAHAH!**

**Paintings of Jade**

**Chapter 1**

Waves breaking near and far, crashing against the coast, the pound of the ocean shore could not compare with the Pokemon battle taking place so near the coastline.

"Staryu, swift attack!" a sixteen-year old yelled. Her red hair as spiky as it was showed how she was, fiery to a passion, but you would be convinced she was a girly-girl with her short shorts.

"Squirtle, dodge the attack, the hydro pump!" Yelled a boy no older with black hair that stuck out at all kinds of angles. His outfit would make the phrase come to mind, what was he thinking? True, it was the latest fashion in pokemon training, but he didn't get very many compliments from the ladies. His ambition towered above all else, and that's how this pokemon trainer usually won his battles, but that wouldn't help him today. Because you should know, first and foremost that you never want to upset a red-head, than try to make a bet to become the other person's slave if you won a pokemon battle. Cause this boy's arse was getting whooped (now back to the battle)! The blasts from Squirtle viciously knocked Staryu backwards but the redhead immediately shouted her next command.

"Staryu Recover! Now show him some real power, USE HYPER BEAM!" A blast of gold with red and orange specs intermingled, caught Squirtle right in the head, causing him to topple over backwards unconscious. "Wipee, we won Staryu!" cried the scrawny girl named Misty.

"Misty! That wasn't fair, you never told me you taught Staryu hyper beam!" cried a frustrated pokemon trainer by the name of Ash.

"Expect the unexpected dumbutt!" yelled Misty.

"Misty, that was great!" complemented Tracy, a sweet and yet intelligent sort of a guy, who usually was the voice of reason between the two arguing adolescence.

"Well, good job Misty ya kinda won fair and square…I'm gonna go know", Ash indiscreetly said.

"Not so fast" hollered Misty. "WHAT ABOUT OUR BET? We agreed that whoever lost this battle had to be the servant of the winner for a full month. And as you can see, I WON!"

"Damn, I would've hoped you had forgotten," cursed Ash under his breath.

"Now servant, I would like you to make your special egg roll dinner, and also complete this teeny weeny list of chores for me," Misty spoke innocently. The list however, tumbled out to reach the ground. Their jaws hit the ground, allowing their tongues to roll out and taste the awful sand.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Thanks Ashy boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Paintings of Jade

CH 2

The beautiful rays of the sun creped over the mountainside and soon washed over the coastline and over to the Pokemon trainer's campsite. Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, was sleeping peacefully in her aqua bubbles sleeping bag while her counter-part, Ash, a pokemon trainer from Pallet Town; lay sprawled about his disarrayed sleeping bag. Near the woods, however, Tracy was sketching the sunrise. You could easily say he was an artist, he drew with ease allowing his hands to do the drawing, sketching, and crafting the drawing to his liking, while his mind usually wandered.

Deep in thought, he didn't realize a person coming up right behind him. "Ash!" Tracy yelled, "What the hell were you trying to do, give me a heart-attack?"

"Something like that", muttered a half-asleep pokemon trainer. Silence passed between the two, especially after Tracy's nerves calmed down, both were deep in thought, for each were admiring the beauty before them. Breaking the silence, Tracy asks, "So how are your chore duties going along? Did you finish anything yet?" He ends sarcastically.

Ash countered, "If I was a robot, sure I could complete that shitty list, but does is look like I'm a robot?"

"Is that a trick question?" muttered Tracy, while still being able to focus on his sketch.

"Still…I was kinda distracted…"

Flashback 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Rackam-Frakam-Sackam, I'm gonna kill Misty!" Ash sourly said aloud, "This list can reach the moon! What the hell was she thinking; to complete this list is like trying to capture Mew. The &$# with it, it's midnight and I'm freaking tired, I'm going to bed." Angrily he stomps off towards the campsite, muttering several obscenities. Which frightened the birds off in the forest. When he saw Misty sleeping peacefully, his breath caught in his throat. "Wow" was the only coherent thought that could escape his suddenly parched mouth. "When she's asleep, she couldn't be any more innocent…but ya gotta admit she's cute when she's angry." Ash contemplated in his head. He scanned her face until his attention was brought to her midriff.

Uh oh what's going to happen to the gang, please review, and I just might update this story…hehehhhe (I'm sooooo evil).


End file.
